bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
That Doesn't Float My Banana Boat (Unless You're a Monkey)
Plot Hilary sends Oona,Gil,Zach and Leah on an adventure to retrieve her neighbour's stolen rope from a rope stealing monkey.Hilary sends The Genies,Molly and Nonny to the docks to make a sailboat. Trivia We found out that Hilary was too shy to do the second challenge.So she sends the Team Two teammates (Leah, Zach, Gil and Oona) to do the second challenge for her. This is the first time the Guppy Scouts in Studio GSCH get 50 points for answering all the Half Time Quiz questions. Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Grant Palmer as Alan # Jenna Warren as Gabriela # Adrian David Lloyd as Miguel # Rebecca Bloom as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach/Gil # Brianna Gentiella as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Dwayne Hill as Captain Henry Transcript Prologue (The episode starts of with Hilary James Lyall putting on her Safari hat.) Me: "Hi.Yep.Everything has been going great." (Miguel,Alan and Gabriela are going through the internet when a new clip gave them a shock.) Me: "What is it guys.Great Scott.I can't believe it.It looks like a new clip." Alan: "I wonder what that is." Gabriela: "Looks like we're gonna have another fintastic episode as I thought it would be." Miguel: "This is so exciting." (Suddenly a monkey came in the clubhouse and took a rope that belonged to Hilary's Neighbor: Holly McBride.) Me: "Oh man.That monkey took my neighbour's rope.She needs it because she's going sailing today.What will I ever tell her." (The Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins Me: (Voiceover)"Here comes The Guppy Scouts now.The two who loves adventures and having fun.Zach and Leah.The two who does love granting wishes but sometimes make mistakes.Glimmer and Chloe.The one who does love make believe and imagination.Goby.The one who is known as Mr Cautious.Nonny.The one who is a sweet as a Sweetie Pie.Oona.The one who is a Turbo Charged Guppy Scout.Gil.The one who is known as The Queen of Drama.Deema.And The self proclaimed and the Natural Born Leader.Molly." Hilary: “Who is really shy and who needs to overcome it.Well let’s check the scores and find out. (The guppies are now in their seats.) Me: "Hey.Welcome to Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall.The reality game show where The host isn't having any monkey business.No sirree bob." Zach: "What happened." Leah: "What's going on." Me: "I'll tell you guys if you want.It'll be so addicting that I'm gonna take a pass." (Hilary hid in the closet.) Me: "Miguel.Take over buddy.I'm outta here." All: "Hey Miguel.Hi Miguel." Miguel: "Uh Alan.Gabriela.A little help." All: "Hi Alan.Hey Gabriela." Me: "Guys.Okay fine I'll do it.As you guys can tell.A monkey stole my neighbour's rope.She needs it because she's going on a boat trip with her friends this afternoon.But just because there's a new clip I couldn't do it.So I'm not gonna complain or panic though because I have an idea.For any other words I have a secret weapon.You guys.Challenge #1." All: (Cheering). Me: "This is Captain Henry.He lives in Florida and knows all about sailing.And he's waiting for Molly,Nonny and the Genies.Your plane tickets and everything you need to know is in that Mailbox So Go for it." (Nonny gets out the instructions and the plane tickets from the mailbox.) Molly: "Do we take these as well." Me: "Yep.Those are your bathing suits for sailing.You must wear them it's true.Have fun sailing." All: "Bye." (Molly and Nonny and the Genies left Studio GSCH.) Me: "Okay.The thing is that the monkey stole my neighbour's rope.The other thing is that I could get rabies so I couldn't do it.My neighbour will be coming to pick up her rope this afternoon.Being really shy is so scary to do this but I’d say I called it a challenge.Infact I called it Challenge #2." All: (Cheering). Me: "Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil.You four are gonna do this challenge for me.So I’m counting on all four of you.Everything you need to know is in the Mailbox So Team Two.Go For It." Leah: “Follow me guys.” Zach: “Alright.Let’s go.” (Oona gets out the instructions from the mailbox.) Oona: "Don't worry Hilary." Gil: "We won't let you down." Zach: "Bye guys." Me: "Good luck." Leah: "Bye Hilary." (Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil left Studio GSCH.) Me: “Okay.I guess it’s just us here.” Goby: “Yep.” Deema: “Indeed.” Me: “We’re gonna have a fintastic time because as determined by the Getter 5000.Goby and Deema have stayed behind the Studio this week.But they'll be eligible to earn points during the Half Time Quiz Show.Don't forget.We have the Go For It Fairness Guarantee.Which is going bananas at the moment.All the contestants will be competing for the same number of points by the Grand Finale.So for the two teams out on the challenges.Up to 100 points for the stake and the Triumph Tally.So before we check in to see if Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil has gotten the rope back from the monkey.I would like to have a word with Miguel.Hey Miguel.Okay here buddy.I'm in the closet.” Miguel: "Hey." (Miguel got pulled into the closet.) Me: "Hiya Miguel." Miguel: "What are we doing in the closet." Me: "Listen I have a little bit of a problem." Miguel: "What's the problem." Me: "As you can see.I was kinda unable to secure a star celebrity for the show.So I'm kinda in a bind right now.So to fix that and make things right again.I had used some things from my First Part of the Safari To Do List." Miguel: "Oh man.That's a long list." Me: "It is.Indeed.Okay.So listen.Before you leave the closet and get back to work with Alan and Gabriela.I only promised that it would be so nice to use some things from my First Part of the Safari To Do List.I want to make things recognizable.So we're definitely gonna roll with this." Miguel: "Uh okay." Me: "So I'm just letting you know that this is definitely a Safari Challenge #2 if you ask me." Miguel: "Can we get out of the closet now.I need to get back to work with Alan and Gabriela." Me: "Okay.Okay." (Hilary and Miguel left the closet.) Me: "Now that we gotten that out of the way.Let's catch up with Leah,Zach,Gil and Oona on their monkey chase now." Let the Challenges Begin (Meanwhile Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil are in a jungle.) Zach: "Okay." Leah: "Where now." Oona: "There's the monkey." Gil: "Hey.Come back with the rope." (Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil raced after the monkey.) Me: "Oh man.Better call the guppies to see if they had any luck of getting the rope back." (Oona's phone rings.) Oona: "Hello." Me: "Any luck." Gil: "Not even close." Me: "Why don't you cycle your way after the monkey." All: "Okay.Let's do it." Me: "Time to check in with Molly,Nonny and the Genies." (Meanwhile in Florida.Molly,Nonny and the Genies are wearing bathing suits and captain hats.) Molly: "Hi.Are you Captain Henry." Captain Henry: "Yep.Hi guys.Hilary told me you're coming.Okay.Time to you guys to learn how to make a boat." Nonny: "Can we make it out of materials." Captain Henry: "Anything you can find in the shed." Glimmer: "Okay." Chloe: "Let's go find some." (Meanwhile Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil got on their bicycles and cycle after the monkey.) Zach: "There he goes." Leah: "Follow that Monkey." Oona: "C'mon guys." Gil: "Hilary's counting on us." Me: "Catch that monkey guys.You can do this.The guppies are in hot pursuits.C'mon guys.Stop that monkey Getters.He's going left.Now he's going right.You're almost there guys.Almost there." (Meanwhile with Molly,Nonny and the Genies.) Molly: "Okay." Nonny: "Time to get those materials and get to work." Me: "Your gonna get materials for everything you have got to make a boat!" Glimmer: "Okay." Chloe: "We got this." (The Genies,Nonny and Molly spread out and collected the parts of making a boat.) Me: "Okay.That took a while." Molly: "Time to return to Captain Henry." (The Genies,Nonny and Molly swam to Captain Henry.) Captain Henry: "Great.You're back.What have you guys found." Nonny: "All I found is a rock." Molly: "All I found is a ship steering wheel." Glimmer: "I found a feather." Chloe: "I found this plank." Captain Henry: "Okay.Time to test your items you found." (Nonny throws his rock in the ocean.It sank to the bottom of the river.) Nonny: "Aw man.My rock sunk." Glimmer: "Hey.My feather Float." Chloe: "My plank floats too." Molly: "So does my ship's steering wheel." Glimmer: "Let's see if I can add some more feathers." (But when Glimmer placed a bunch more feathers they somehow fell apart.) Glimmer: "Too many isn't gonna hold." Chloe: "Time to add some weight for my plank." (But when Chloe placed a rock.The plank tilts.) Chloe: "I think I made the wood too heavy." Molly: "Time to test out my ship's steering wheel.Using this rock." (Molly puts a rock and her steering wheel is unsinkable.) Molly: "Wow.My ship's Wheel is unsinkable.Now I'm totally using buoyancy now." Captain Henry: "Maybe you guys should find some more wood and maybe we can go rafting." Molly: "Okay.C'mon guys." Me: "Time to check in on Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil." (Oona,Gil,Zach and Leah are still looking for the monkey.) Zach: "Where could that monkey be." Leah: "There he is.Up there." (The monkey was up in a tree.) Gil: "C'mon guys.Let's climb up." Me: "It looks like the monkey's up there.It's your first day up in the treetops.You guys don't have to climb up there if you don't wanna." (Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil forced themselves to climb up the tree.) Me: "Aw man.They're going for it anyway." Zach: "C'mon.We got to get that rope back from the monkey." Leah: "Yeah.Hilary's counting on us." (The monkey somehow grabbed a vine and swung away.) Gil: "There he goes." Zach: "C'mon guys.Let's follow that monkey." (Oona grabbed a vine and swung off.Zach does the same thing.) Leah: "C'mon Gil." (Leah grabbed a vine and swung off.Gil does the same thing.) Oona: "Yahoo." Zach: "Hey.I think he went that way." Leah: "Gil and I will check this way." Me: "Split up guys.Be careful." The Half Time Quiz Show (The screen zooms out.Deema and Goby are still in Studio GSCH.) Me: "Hey.Hey.Hilary James Lyall here at Studio GSCH with Deema and Goby.Okay guys.It's time for you guys to earn some points of your own during the Half Time Quiz Show.Okay.Let's go over the rules.50 Points available.You guys work together as a team to decide on your answer and lay it on me.You guys have 95 seconds to answer as many questions as fast as you can.Feel free to skip if you‘re not sure.We can come back to it if there‘s time.10 questions available and 5 points apiece.Ready Goby and Deema." Both: "Ready." Me: "Then let the Quiz begin.Starting with true or false.Molly's steering wheel sinks when weight is added." Both: "False." Me: "Correct.The guppies ride bikes to catch up to the monkey." Both: "True." Me: "Yep.Can a boat of feathers Float." Both: "No." Me: "Yes.Chloe's plank floats when weight is added." Both: "False." Me: "Correct.What did the guppies do when the monkey was up in a tree." Both: "Climbed up the tree." Me: "Correct.Nonny's rock floats when he throws it in the water." Both: "False." Me: "Yep.Glimmer's feather sinks when she throws it in the water." Both: "False." Me: "What item did Molly use to see if her steering wheel floats or sink.A.A rock.B.a leaf.C.A branch." Both: "A rock." Me: "Correct.What materials did Molly,Nonny and the Genies find." Both: "A rock.A feather.A plank and a ship's steering wheel." Me: "Correct.What did the guppies do when the monkey swung away." Both: "They swung after him." Me: "Correct." Both: (Cheering). Me: "10 out of 10.10 out of 10.I knew it.Awesome job guys.50 points.Nice one guys.TKO.That was the first time ever.And that was an awesome quiz you guys have done.I have a trick question right now.Will Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil ever get the rope back from the monkey.Let's find out." The Continued Challenges (Meanwhile Leah and Gil swung to a tree.) Gil: "Where could that monkey be Leah." Leah: "There he is." Gil: "Hey stop." Leah: "Come back with the rope.Monkey." (Zach and Oona swung in and grabbed the rope from the monkey.) Oona: "Got it." Zach: "Hey guys.Good news." Oona: "We got the ro.Whoa." (Oona got tangled up by vines.) Oona: "Rope." (The monkey took the rope from Oona.) Oona: "Aw man." (The monkey swung off with the rope.) Me: "He's getting away.Get him Gil and Leah." Gil: "We can see you monkey." Leah: "C'mon monkey that rope belongs to Hilary's Neighbour." (The monkey swung to a higher cliff.Gil tried to reach for the rope but missed.Leah tried the same thing and somehow missed too.Oona and Zach swung over to Gil and Leah.) Oona: "Oh there you are guys." Gil: "Hi Oona." Leah: "Hey Zach." Zach: "Uh Hilary.The monkey still has the rope." Gil: "Uh oh.He's getting away." Leah: "We'd better get him." (Meanwhile Molly,Nonny and the Genies came with a lot of planks.) Captain Henry: "You're back.That's a lot of wood." Molly: "Let's get started on our raft." (The Genies,Nonny and Molly worked together and build a raft.) Captain Henry: "Okay.Your captain hats are all the way on that rock.It looks like one of you will have to swim over there and get them." Molly: "I'll do it.I'm a great swimmer." Nonny: "Okay." Glimmer: "Okay." Chloe: "Okay." Me: "Ready Molly." (Molly tied a rope around her waist.) Molly: "Ready." (Molly jumps in the water and swims to pick up the captain hats.) Molly: "Got them." Me: "Nice one Molly." (Molly swims back to the docks.) Captain Henry: "Okay.Why don't you guys get ready." All: "Okay." (Meanwhile Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil raced after the monkey.) Zach: "There he is." Leah: "Hey guys.I think I know why the monkey took Hilary's Neighbour's Rope.Look." (At the bottom of a ditch.There was a banana.) Me: "That's why the monkey borrowed my neighbour's rope.I think he's trying to get that banana." Zach: "Don't worry little guy." Leah: "I think we're gonna help you." Me: "You guys are going down there.It's your first day." Zach: "Okay." Leah: "Ready Oona and Gil." (Oona and Gil tied ropes around their waists.) Both: "Ready." Me: "Oh gosh.Looks like Oona and Gil are doing this one and going for it.Since they're together anyway." (Oona and Gil climbed down the ditch and got the banana.) Both: "Got it." Me: "Yes.Nice work guys.Now all you have to do is to overcome your shyness and get my neighbour's rope back." Oona: "Got it." (Oona and Gil climbed out of the ditch.) Gil: "Here you go little guy." (The monkey somehow hugged Oona and Gil.) Both: (Giggles). All: "Aw." Me: "Isn't that cute." Oona: "You're welcome." Gil: "Now can we have the rope back.Hilary's Neighbour Holly McBride is going on a boat trip with her friends this afternoon." (Oona and Gil got Hilary's Neighbour's Rope back.) All: "Thanks Monkey." Me: "Oh thanks guys.I knew you guys could count on me." Leah: "Aw.You're welcome Hilary." Zach: "I guess a good Guppy Scout always counts on his and her friends." Leah: "That was awesome." Oona: "See you back at Studio GSCH Hilary." Me: "See you back at Studio GSCH guys." (Meanwhile Molly,Nonny and the Genies came with their captain hats on their heads.) Captain Henry: "There you are guys." Molly: "Already to go rafting." Captain Henry: "Okay how about captains vs the Getters.I'll be the captain and you guys are the getters." Molly: "Okay." Nonny: "On your mark." Glimmer: "Starting position." Chloe: "Get set." Captain Henry: "Get ready." Molly: "Paddle." (The guppies paddled down the water and made it back to the docks.) Captain Henry: "Good game.Nice one guys." Molly: "Thanks Captain Henry." Nonny: "Hilary we'd had fun rafting and we'll see you back at Studio GSCH." The Triumph Tally (Meanwhile Deema and Goby are still in Studio GSCH.) Me: "Hey guys.Oona,Gil,Zach and Leah are backed with my neighbour's rope." (Oona,Gil,Zach and Leah returned with Hilary's Neighbour's Rope.) Me: "Gil you can just put it in the mailbox." Gil: "Okay." Me: "And here come the rafters.Molly,Nonny and the Genies." (Molly,Nonny and the Genies returned.) Me: "Welcome back team.Okay guys.It's time for the Triumph Tally." All: (Cheering). Me: "Molly,Nonny,Genies.You guys had fun winning the rafting race against Captain Henry.That gives you 30 points.Molly I like it when your steering wheel didn't sink.I’m giving you guys another 50 points for winning the rafting race.That gives you a total of 80 points." All: "Yeah." Me: "And now we move on to the team I’ve been waiting for in the history of this show for the first time ever.Oona,Gil,Zach and Leah.You guys did excellent of getting my neighbour's rope back on time.50 points each guys.Zach and Leah you guys did your best and spotted the monkey.That gives you guys 30 points.Oona and Gil.You guys did your best of facing your shyness and going down a ditch.That gives you a total of 80 points." All: "Alright.Yeah." Me: "But.Is that all the points and a banana a guppy scout can give to a monkey." All: "No." Me: “Why don’t you do the honours Alan.” Alan: "What time is it?" All: "Bonus points!" Me: "You’re most exactly right.Bonus Points.Oona and Gil.What you guys did was really the nicest thing to do.You guys got over your shyness and you’ve got my neighbour‘s rope back from the monkey.It was the first cutest moment of my life and for Team Two too.You’re both getting today’s 15 Bonus Points." All: (Cheering). Me: "Which means.We have a two-way tie.With 95 points.Gil and Oona.You guys are today's daily winners." All: (Cheering). Me: "Okay Oona and Gil.It could be a prize that's amazing and the other will be a surprise that a monkey could love.I have two types of things that Float.This is where you guys will choose your prize.Which one will you guys pick." Gil: "We're gonna go with the wood." Me: "Oona and Gil.Step forward to the Mailbox please and retrieve your prizes." (Oona and Gil reached in the mailbox and they brought out two ship models.) Oona: "Wow." Gil: "Are these ship models." Me: "Yep.Perfect for each of you guys." All: "Alright.Yeah.Awesome." Me: "Well today's episode has come to a conclusion.Until next time this is Hilary James Lyall saying see you guys next time on the next episode of Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall.Until next time.Happy sailing.See ya.Bye." All: "Bye.See ya.So long.Toodles.Take care.Bye." Epilogue Me: "Well.I got my neighbour's rope back and now she's ready to go sailing with her friends.So all's well that ends well.Hey guys.Any luck of finding out what the new clip is." Alan: "Yep." Gabriela: "It was called Follow That Monkey." Miguel: "It make me so frightened after all these years." Me: "This is gonna be fun.Oh man.This day keeps on getting better and better by the minute.Before we played it Alan and I have got a surprise instore.Roll the footage Getter 5000." (The introduction of the new clip plays.) Me: “Okay Alan.Release the Monkey from his cage please.” (Alan releases the monkey from his cage and goes crazy which made Hilary and Alan running to the closet.) Me: “Run Alan Run.” (Alan and Hilary are now in the closet.) Me: “Alright.We might need a little work on that.” Alan: “Maybe you’re right.” Both: “Yikes.” (The episode ends.) Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall Season 1